Modern Era (Civ6)
The Modern Era is the sixth era in Civilization VI. It is preceded by the Industrial Era and followed by the Atomic Era. Intro In the beginning, legends of flying men soared. And today, you are on the brink of transforming those legends into a reality. With flight and new forms of communication you can create a small and intimate world. But at what cost? Our competing ideas of how to govern and how to live threaten to bring conflict on a global scale. You must choose your own path through this rising din of ideological oratory. Game Info The Modern Era brings an entire new domain into the battle strategies: the sky! This, along with the continued improvement of gunpowder-based weapons and the development of Urban Defenses, shifts warfare from city-based to area-based. Every commander now has to be aware of long-range weapons which can hit their armies from afar and not even give them the chance to retaliate. But much more importantly, the Modern Era brings Ideology, and the Tier 3 forms of Government based on it! And these new forms, besides strong advancement for your civilization, bring with them ideological war - the desire to start battle not for rational things like resources or land, but for lofty ideals and dubious systems of value. Just another convenient cause to use your new weapons. Of course, many new Social Policies also appear to go along with these Ideologies and boost greatly various aspects of your empire. But there are also many developments which have nothing to do with warfare: the final development of city infrastructure, with more and more Tier 3 buildings requiring the new resource. More modern, less polluting Power Plants and the first type of Renewable Energy sources will power up this development and launch your empire into the modern times. Mass media will entertain your people while working, and Seaside resorts and National Parks will give them places to rest from work and connect with nature. And also to bring many more Tourists to any civilization aspiring towards a Cultural victory! When starting a game in the Modern Era, players receive three Settlers, three Rangers, two Field Cannons, 485 , and 13 Envoys. All cities founded after the Capital have 4 Population, a Monument, a Granary, Ancient Walls, and Medieval Walls, and players receive a Pikeman (a Pike and Shot in Rise and Fall) and a Builder in each city founded by one of their starting Settlers (and a Trader in the first two). Technologies Civics Districts and Buildings * ** * In / ** * In / ** ** * In / ** *** * In / ** * In ** ** ** * In / ** ** * In ** Improvements Units * Support ** * Fighter ** * Melee ** *** * Siege ** * Naval Ranged ** * Naval Raider ** *** * Anti-Cavalry ** * Heavy Cavalry ** * Light Cavalry ** * Civilian ** Wonders Projects Category:Eras (Civ6) Category:Modern Era (Civ6)